Faites que ça dure encore
by Mia Suzuki-sama
Summary: Il glisse ses doigts entre ses mèches. Faites que ça dure encore.


Faites que ça dure encore est un titre qui vient de lachanson "Que ça dure encore", de Mr Yéyé. Vous pouvez écouter la chanson en lisant, ou l'écouter tout court, cette chanson déchire. Comme tout ce que fait Mr Yéyé.

Euh... Désolée, Sammy. Mais je t'aime quand même hein.

* * *

Il laisse glisser ses doigts sur sa peau pâle. Ils remontent jusqu'à sa nuque, plongent dans ses cheveux. Elle respire calmement, allongée sur le côté. Les genoux repliés, elle semble fragile dans son sommeil. Son visage est serein. Magnifique. _Faites que ça dure encore_.

La vie de Sam Winchester a été rythmée par les motels miteux, par les chasses, par les monstres. Jonchée de cadavres, à commencer par celui de sa mère. Son pouce s'attarde sur la joue de sa petite-amie, il la caresse doucement, un sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres, mélange subtil de mélancolie et de tristesse. Jessica bouge légèrement avant de complètement se retourner, avant de lui faire dos. Le jeune homme effleure alors doucement son flanc avant de laisser sa main retomber sur le matelas. Il se berce quelques minutes de la respiration calme de la blonde et s'il ne craignait pas de la réveiller, il aurait tenté de poser son oreille tout contre son sein gauche, pour entendre son cœur battre. _Faites que ça dure encore_.

Sam n'a jamais voulu être chasseur. Il n'a jamais voulu tenir une arme entre ses mains, connaître sur le bout des doigts les moyens d'éloigner un démon, un esprit vengeur, une dame blanche ou même un polymorphe – et la longue liste ne s'arrête pas là. Il n'a jamais voulu de ces interminables disputes avec son père. Sam est alors parti, un beau jour et ne le regrette pas. A vrai dire, quand il regarde la jeune fille, si paisible à ses côtés, il n'arrive pas à être triste, à ne serait-ce que ressentir un léger pincement au cœur à l'idée d'avoir abandonné sa famille sans se retourner. Le jeune homme sait que Jessica s'amuse à serrer et dé-serrer ses doigts, dans son sommeil. Elle suçote aussi parfois le bout de son index, sans même en avoir conscience. Il connaît ses mimiques par cœur, à force de l'observer. C'est peut-être malsain, mais chaque fois qu'elle remarque son regard, l'admiration qui s'y lit, elle sourit. Et Sam ne savait pas qu'un sourire pouvait arrêter la Terre de tourner, qu'il était capable de renfermer toutes les lois de l'Univers lui-même. Alors, idiot, chaque fois, il la serre, retrouve la place de ses mains sur son corps et laisse ses lèvres dévorer les siennes, avec un amour qu'il ne peut pas nommer, un amour qui se passe de mots. _Faites que ça dure encore_.

Parfois, Sam se demande si son père aimait sa mère à ce point-là. Sans doute. Il n'y a que l'amour pour pousser à une telle déchéance, à une telle folie, à un tel besoin de vengeance, à de telles idées morbides. Il se souvient quand son aîné, qui n'avait pas dix ans, s'occupait d'un père saoul qui pleurait sa femme, qui pleurait l'unique amour de sa vie. Sam ne lui pardonne pas, mais il le comprend. Si Jessica venait à mourir, il ne sait quel homme il deviendrait, mais ce ne serait pas beau à voir. Doucement, il joue avec les mèches qui s'étalent sur les draps. Il se souvient avoir serré le vide, quand il espérait l'avoir tout contre lui, quand il espérait pouvoir lui dire comme il l'aimait. Maintenant qu'elle est à ses côtés, il ne sait pas comment est-ce qu'il pourrait être plus heureux. Oh, bien sûr, s'il pouvait revoir son père et son frère régulièrement sans qu'il soit question de chasse, sa vie serait définitivement parfaite. Mais son existence actuelle lui convient. La jeune femme se redresse, très légèrement, visiblement réveillée. _Faites que ça dure encore_.

Qu'est-ce qu'il n'abandonnerait pas, pour elle ? A vrai dire, il est presque heureux d'avoir eu cette vie-là. Parce que si les événements avaient été différents, peut-être qu'il ne l'aurait jamais rencontrée. Ses doigts serrent légèrement ses hanches, tandis qu'elle se niche contre lui avec un léger rire. Il aime son rire, il l'adore. C'est sans doute le plus beau son qu'il n'ait jamais entendu – sans compter la voix de sa mère, dont il ne se souvient pas vraiment, à vrai dire. C'est con, quand même. L'amour, s'entend cette symphonie de sensations, d'émotions, de sentiments que Sam n'aurait jamais espéré connaître, goûter, adorer. Elle glisse ses doigts dans sa nuque, descend légèrement dans son dos mais s'arrête, remonte sur sa joue et l'embrasse doucement. Parfois, sa voix s'élève et elle lui demande, peu certaine, pourquoi elle et pas une autre ? Peut-être sont-ce des doutes purement féminins dont il est pourtant l'une des victimes – et il lui répond un « Pourquoi pas ? ». Oui, c'est vrai, après tout, pourquoi pas ? Pourquoi pas elle, pourquoi pas lui, pourquoi pas eux ? Il ferme les yeux, ses paroles ne semblent plus avoir le moindre sens. Il s'en fiche, elle est là. _Faites que ça dure encore._

Doucement, elle glisse ses lèvres contre son oreille, souffle doucement – il rit, petit son à peine audible. Ils ressemblent sans doute à l'un de ses couples niais d'une série américaine quelconque. Et il n'en a cure, parce que la vie lui semble parfaite. La bouche de la jeune femme s'entrouvre légèrement.

_« Je suis désolée, Sam. »_

Quand il rouvre les yeux, elle est au plafond. Le feu dévore tout. Une nouvelle fois. Il se redresse, brutalement – le décor change, ses paupières se soulèvent encore. La musique habituelle de son frère, le son familier de la voiture, la pluie au-dehors.

C'était il y a des mois. Des années. Des éternités. Et il l'aime encore, tellement.

_Faites que ça dure encore,_

_Faites que ça dure encore,_

_Faites que ça dure encore..._


End file.
